When Truth Or Dare Goes Bad
by Lostgirlslair
Summary: Spike and Xander get a little tied up. Slash.


Author: Lostgirl

Title: When Truth or Dare Goes Bad  
  
Pairing: Spike/Xander  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Spike and Xander get a little tied up.  
  
Disclaimer: All things BTVS belong to Joss and various corporate entities. I own nothing.  
  
Feedback address: lostgirlslairyahoo.com  
  
Notes: Set sometime during season 5.  
  
Thank you Mistress Ashley, for the quick and lovely beta!  
  
Backup fic for the Spander Inquisition, Moonlettuce, who wanted improper use of a stake and the Magic Box.

----------------

"This is _so_ not my fault!" Xander actually _growled_ at him.  
  
Spike smirked in response, though the game of 'annoy-him-till-he-blows' was beginning to get boring, partially because they were both sobering up. They'd been stuck in the training room of the Magic Box for what felt like forever and, given they were both tied, there wasn't much fun to be had.  
  
"I am, after all, the one who tried to save your scrawny ass from a beating. Only Heaven knows why. Should have let them kick the crap out of you. Serves you right for breaking into the shop in the first place. I could have shouted directions--"  
  
"Give it a rest. S'not like I was the only one tryin' to jimmy the lock." Spike muttered, tugging on the ropes that bond them together, back-to-back, arms at their sides.  
  
"Ow!" At Xander's whine the chip sent Spike a warning jolt and he shuddered. He'd known it would happen, known that just about any movement on his part would set the thing off. Neither of them was in the best of shape. He'd taken the brunt of it, the boy only getting involved when he'd tried to pry one of the buggers off Spike's back.  
  
_And why_ did _he bother?_  
  
"There has to be some way out of these bloody ropes!"  
  
"Who robs a magic shop?" Xander started back in on his rant. "And Giles is gonna be so pissed. We're gonna have to explain why we were even here when they came in!"  
  
"Tell him the truth," Spike suggested, though he was more interested in the battle-axe hanging on the far wall. If they could manage to get over to it . . .  
  
"No! There is no way in hell we're telling Giles anything that even resembles the truth!"  
  
"What? Worried he'll think _less_ of you?"  
  
"Tell him and I'll stake you," Xander ground out.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Press up against me, try and get your feet under ya."  
  
"Why?" Xander sounded suddenly hesitant.  
  
"Cause if we can get to that axe, we might be able to saw through these ropes."  
  
"Oh, yeah, right," Xander did as he'd asked, even while snorting over the idea. "That never actually works."  
  
"Better than sittin' around running your mouth."  
  
"Ouch!" Xander shouted as their attempt to stand put too much weight on his injured ankle, sending them both toppling to the floor.  
  
Spike prepared himself for a wave of pain, unclenching his jaw when it didn't come. He opened his eyes, finding Xander and himself sprawled on their sides on the training room mats.  
  
"Well, that didn't work."  
  
Spike had the sudden--well no, not so sudden really--urge to smack Harris upside the head.  
  
"This never woulda happened if you'd just taken my word," he grunted, doing his best to ignore the pain in his head . . . arms . . . ribs . . .  
  
"Yeah, because vampires? So well known for their honesty," Xander snapped back. "Can't you wiggle out of these things or something?"  
  
"I've _known_ him longer, Harris." Hoping the stupid chip would realize he wasn't actually _trying_ to hurt the boy, Spike shimmied, the ropes dragging into his skin. He ignored the burn, encouraged when there was no flash of pain in his head. There was enough give that he could turn, but that got him nowhere--except face to back of Harris' head.  
  
"Yeah, but it's _Clem_. I didn't think he'd dare us to do anything like break into the shop. Who knew Clem could be so _evil_?"  
  
"I did and I warned ya that Clem was a terror at truth or dare. You should have just answered the bloody question," the vampire muttered, leaning in just enough to inhale the boy's scent, the one that underlay the alcohol. It was warm, just a little musky. Now that he thought about it, Spike noticed the warmth pouring off the boy.  
  
_Soddin' walking furnace._

"What are you doing?"  
  
Spike pulled back as if snake-bit, trying to ignore how tightly the ropes held them together.  
  
"Trying to wriggle out of these ropes, dimwit."  
  
"Oh, good . . . cause for a minute there I could have sworn _you smelled me!_"  
  
"Oh, please, Harris. You reek like a brewery. Can smell ya from here."  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"What? I didn't even move!"  
  
"No, I . . . I think I rolled over on my stake."  
  
"Look at the bright side."  
  
"What bright side?"  
  
"I didn't roll over on it."  
  
"And that's the _bright_ side?"  
  
"Shut up and help me here. Maybe if we both--" he knew it was a bad idea as soon as the boy started to move, his ass pressed almost flush against Spike's groin. "No! Bad idea."  
  
"Oh, good googly moogly! Please, just tell me that's--I can't believe I'm going to say this--_please_ tell me that's a stake in your pocket."  
  
"Yeah, uh, right." Spike mumbled, trying to turn back the way he'd come without rubbing too much of himself along Xander. His ribs kicked up, sending pain lashing through him. "Bloody, buggering hell!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"My ribs," Spike growled, wondering if he could vamp out and chew his way through the ropes. Trying to lower his face only brought his forehead into contact with Xander's neck. The boy jumped, tugging the ropes. "Ahh! Fuck! Don't do that!"  
  
"Well, don't try to lay your head on my shoulder!"  
  
"I was _trying_ to reach the ropes with my teeth!"  
  
"Sure, right. Should have known," the young man mumbled, "what with you calling everyone a ponce all the time."  
  
"Shut your yap, Harris. At least I'm _doing_ something!"  
  
The two of them subsided into silence, Spike trying to will away his growing erection. He couldn't help it, not with the boy so near, smelling better than anyone who'd had so much to drink had any right to smell.  
  
"Um . . . is . . . that's not really a stake, is it?" Xander's question was soft, but not enough for Spike's sensitive ears to miss.  
  
"What?" Spike could feel his eyebrow rising over the question. He leaned in a little, not enough for Xander to feel it, just enough to get a better whiff of the boy's masked scent. Embarrassment. Check. Worry. Check. Arousal . . . serious arousal. Well, that was new.  
  
"Never mind," Xander responded, shrinking into himself a little.  
  
"S'not a stake," Spike replied with a small smile, jerking his hips just to illustrate the point. There was a sound from Xander, somewhere between a whimper and a choked off moan, but the boy said nothing and, again, there was silence.  
  
"What was the question, anyway?" Spike only asked because the silence was getting to him, filling itself with pictures that only made his cock ache more and the scent of the pheromones still wafting off Xander.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The question. The one you'd rather break into the Magic Box than answer." Clem had only whispered it to Xander and the boy had gone pale.  
  
"I . . . uh, nothing."  
  
"Right. Nothing. That's why you jumped at the dare."  
  
"It's not important."  
  
"So? I still want to know." In fact, he was even more interested now that he could see the flush creeping up the back of Xander's neck.  
  
"I'm not talking and you can't make me."  
  
A chuckle worked its way through Spike's lips, "you so sure about that?"  
  
"Yeah. Bug me all ya want, but I'm not talking."  
  
Spike leaned in close to the boy's ear, making sure the breath he used to speak puffed out against Xander's skin. "And if I said I was gonna lick you till you told me?"  
  
A surge of pheromones poured off Harris, filling Spike's nose and throat.  
  
"What?" The boy's voice was shaky.  
  
"Said, what if I licked you until you told me?"  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
Spike ran the tip of his tongue along the boy's shirt collar, enjoying the shiver he got in reaction. He licked along the boy's throat, then up the outside shell of Xander's ear. Harris whimpered and Spike's hips jerked forward of their own volition, hard cock rubbing against Xander's ass.  
  
"Oh . . . oh, god."  
  
"You gonna tell me? Or do you want me to lick you some more first?"  
  
"Um . . . I . . . oh, shit. If I tell you . . . will you stop?"  
  
"Might."  
  
"Umm . . . he asked whtthmprthgdnwstkws."  
  
"Didn't catch that," Spike murmured against Harris' neck. "Say again. Maybe slower this time?"  
  
"He . . . he asked what . . . the strangest thing I'd, uh . . . ever done with a stake was."  
  
Spike laughed as he nuzzled into Xander's neck, nipping at the boy's ear.  
  
"So? What was it?"  
  
"That I'm not answering!" Xander insisted, leaning his head a little to the side, his neck exposed. "Go ahead. Lick me. Not saying."  
  
The pheromones were nearly making Spike giddy. The vampire shimmied his arm, fingers crawling over Xander's thigh.  
  
"What . . . what are you doing?"  
  
"Right now? Trying to get my hand around your cock."  
  
"Yeah, that's uh . . . shit!" The last came as Spike's fingers brushed the boy's already tight balls. Xander groaned, head lulling back and only missing Spike's nose because the vampire jerked it out of the way.  
  
"Like that do ya, pet?" Watching the boy's eyes flutter closed, Spike nibbled at his jaw line, grinding his swollen erection against Xander.  
  
"Yeah . . . I mean . . . oh, yeah." The boy picked up his rhythm, rocking into Spike's hand and then back, pushing his ass against the vampire. Spike ran his blunt teeth along Xander's ear, the boy shivering and whimpering.  
  
"Bloody hell!" The shout from the front room made Xander jump, choking on his soft moan. Spike sighed, cursing the Watcher for his timing before beginning the job of working his hand back to his side.  
  
"Oh, shit," Xander whispered, his breathing fast and shallow.  
  
"Don't worry. We can finish later, without the ropes."  
  
The boy's breath caught for a moment. Spike sniffed the air, smirking.  
  
"We're back here, Rupes."  
  
"What happened?" The Watcher thundered, stopping short when he entered the training room. "Dear Lord! Xander? Are you all right?" He was beside them in a moment, having grabbed a knife from the wall to cut the ropes.  
  
"That's right; don't even ask the vampire who risked life and bloody limb defending your store."  
  
"I'm sure you're fine," the Watcher muttered as the ropes sprang loose.  
  
"Yeah, I am too!" Xander put in, trying to scramble to his feet and nearly falling on his ass all over again. "Ow! Ow! Ankle!"  
  
"We should get you to the hospital," Giles sighed, inspecting the slightly swollen limb.  
  
"No! Uh, Spike'll take me! Uh, to the hospital." Xander cast wide eyes at him and Spike tried to hold back the laughter.  
  
"Yeah, I'll just take him. To the hospital. Right away."  
  
Giles' eyebrow crept up as he cast a glance between him and the nervous boy. "It's daylight."  
  
"We'll take the sewers," Spike put in as Xander wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Be there in a jiff."  
  
"Right," Xander agreed as they turned and he walked the boy toward the basement. "Won't take any time at all through the sewers. Don't worry, Giles. I'll be fine, you just, uh, you just see what the robbers took--"  
  
"Robbers? What? What's going--" the slamming of the basement door cut off the rest of the Watcher's question. Giles stood there for a moment, staring at the closed door before shaking his head. "I . . . I'm sure I just don't want to know."


End file.
